The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-87-9’. ‘UF12-87-9’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-74-24’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-87-9’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF12-87-9’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-87-9’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF11-74-24’, ‘UF12-87-9’ has large, deep red leaves with distinct lime green margins, while ‘UF11-74-24’ has smaller leaves colored bright red with bright yellow margins.
When ‘UF12-87-9’ is compared to the commercial cultivar Frilly Milly™ ‘UF04-47-64’ (commercial, unpatented), both plants have red foliage, but ‘UF12-87-9’ has a brighter, more contrasting lime green leaf margin, while Frilly Milly™ ‘UF04-47-64’ has more irregular and darker green contrasting foliage color. ‘UF12-87-9’ also has a more vigorous and more spreading growth habit with more lateral branching than Frilly Milly™ ‘UF04-47-64’.